


Love Like Fire

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Beltane, Blow Jobs, Community: hds_beltane, First Time, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry chooses to get a tattoo and picks a design on a whim. Little does he know that the design links him to an ancient Beltane ritual…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Like Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gin_tonic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gin_tonic/gifts).



> Thank you to Alisanne and SDK for their help and Badgerlady for the beta.

[ ]()

Harry stepped through the door of Dragon Designs and immediately spotted its proprietor, ginger hair nearly glowing in the bright lights of the tattoo parlor.

"Harry!" Charlie said, setting aside the quill he was holding and coming around to pull Harry into a hug. "Finally taking the plunge?"

With a grin, Harry nodded. "I wanted to get it before Beltane. Maybe it'll bring me good fortune." 

"Brilliant," Charlie said, clapping him on the shoulder. "You've come at a perfect time, too, as I've no more appointments tonight. Do you know what you want?"

Harry pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Charlie.

Charlie nodded. "Simple, clean, a bit different. I've only done one other recently...." He trailed off for a moment, seemingly lost in thought, before continuing. "People usually go for a more common style of Celtic knot with only three rings or triangles."

"I wanted four, like the Houses of Hogwarts," Harry said as he sat down in an oversized black leather chair. It was hard to explain, but Harry felt the symbolism of four, like the cardinal points or the elements, was more complete. It made him feel whole.

"And where are we putting this beauty?" Charlie said, as he laid out the equipment he needed. He used a Muggle tattoo needle but applied magical ink, giving the tattoo magical properties and bonding it to the witch or wizard who received it. Permanently. "It would look great on your arse," Charlie said, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry fought a blush and laughed. "What's the sense getting a tattoo if no one's going to see it?" He knew Charlie would be more than willing to be the one intimately acquainted with said arse, and, while Harry was complimented, he had his sights set elsewhere. 

"No one?" Charlie asked knowingly. "Still have your heart set on old Snape, don't you?"

"My heart," Harry shrugged off his shirt before adding, with a wink, "among other things."

Charlie erupted with laughter. "Fair enough." He looked at Harry's bared arm, running his fingers over his bicep up to his shoulder. "Should be perfect here. Ready?"

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "I feel like a blushing virgin."

"You are, Harry," Charlie said as turned on the needle. "But not for long."

[ ]()

Ron and Hermione had told Harry all about Beltane and what to expect. Hermione had explained the magic behind it, the fertility rituals, the flowers and late-night bonfire. Ron had waited till Hermione walked out of the room, then leaned in close and said, "If you want to get laid, there's no better place."

That was why he'd chosen Beltane to make his move. Harry wanted to get laid all right, but he'd set his sights rather high. He and Snape had got on fairly well the last few years—time and distance from Hogwarts helped to heal their wounds, both physical and mental. Now, he wanted more.

He was thankful it was Hermione who had said it was traditional to wear nothing underneath his robes or he'd have felt his seduction plan was getting a bit desperate. He showered and shaved, dressed in his best dress robes, a forest green with gold trim. 

Hopefully, Harry thought to himself a moment before Apparating, he'd get the chance to show off his new tattoo before the night was over.

[ ]()

Landing in a large meadow within a copse of trees, Harry immediately felt a surge of magic rush through him, making his hair stand up on end and his tattoo pulse softly.

"Wow." He shook his head and gathered his wits before heading in the direction of voices and music. Harry stood beside a tree taking it all in. The scent of flowers—and other herbs—were heavy in the air, wizards and witches both wearing garlands and crowns. There were musicians playing, people dancing: the atmosphere joyous and light. 

He watched a wizard tugging a laughing young witch out of view and grinned, quite certain Ron had been right about the venue. 

Harry purchased a tankard of ale and started making his way through the crowds as he drank. The ale made him quite happy, and he ended up dancing with a half-dressed witch. Though she might have had other ideas, he managed to be on his way before he'd got more than a peck on the cheek. 

He knew Snape had to be there somewhere—he'd told him as much when they'd spoken a month ago—but it was a matter of finding him. Surely he'd be lurking in the shadows rather than dancing with a garland of flowers trailing behind him. Harry chuckled at the notion. Snape clearly appreciated his Wizarding heritage, but that was not his style. 

Awareness shot through him as he approached one of the three henges; the magic emanating from the earth washed over him in waves. His hand automatically went to his arm, his new tattoo fairly throbbing, though not painfully. 

"I did wonder whether I might find you here," a voice said, and Harry spun around, his quarry apparently having found him first.

"Snape," Harry said. Whatever clever words he'd planned to say were glued to the roof of his mouth. Snape looked _good_. He wore severe black robes but clearly they were of much finer quality than his normal teaching garb. He must have been at the festival all day because his cheeks and nose were slightly pink from the sun, though he was otherwise pale but healthy-looking.

It wasn't just his tattoo throbbing now. 

Snape's lips curled slightly as if he knew of Harry's current predicament. "Have you not found a witch to your liking yet?"

Harry blinked and blushed before pulling himself together. "Wasn't looking for one." He held Snape's eye as Snape processed the information.

"I see," he said, voice low. 

Harry licked his lips. "Maybe you can show me around."

Snape stepped closer, surrounding Harry with his scent. "It would be my pleasure," he practically purred. 

Harry realised he really ought to have wanked before he left his flat. If Snape kept talking to him like that, he was going to embarrass himself.

Snape reached for his arm to guide him and, the moment they touched, Harry felt an electric spark and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning. Snape's breath hitched, but that was the extent of his reaction.

"They will be assembling for the bonfire as soon as the sun goes down." Snape turned Harry to face the henge furthest from them. The sun was already low in the sky and those who had not paired off and disappeared into the copse of trees or fallen asleep in a drunken haze were beginning to make their way in that direction. "Shall we?"

Harry felt another wave of magic when Snape's hand settled at the small of his back as he guided him through the revellers. They arrived at the outer circle just as the sun dropped beyond the horizon. A roar went up as four torches were placed at the edges of the massive woodpile.

"Am I correct in assuming you'd prefer to stay out of the spotlight?" Snape said, lips brushing Harry's ear as he spoke. 

Watching as wizards and witches began circling the flames, Harry nodded his head. Snape took his hand and led him to the edge of the tree line. They still could see and hear the celebration, but weren't the centre of attention. 

"I wanted to thank you—" Harry started but Snape pressed a finger to his mouth, silencing him. 

"It is I who should thank you," Snape said, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him flush. "Your body is humming with magic, powerful and pure, and is an asset to the Beltane celebration." 

Snape's hand moved to the nape of Harry's neck, pulling him closer. Harry knew what was going to happen—Snape was going to kiss him—and his eyes fell closed. His heart pounded in his chest as Snape pressed his warm lips to Harry's. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips, his cock already hard and needy, his hands gripping at Snape's back, tugging him closer. The kiss became frenzied, tongues and teeth engaged. Harry groaned when Snape dipped his head and sucked at the column of his neck, grinding his body against Harry's, his erection hot and hard—and huge—against Harry's hip.

Snape turned them away from the throng and pushed Harry against a large oak tree. Harry could hardly breathe as Snape continued his bruising kisses, his hands gripping the curve of Harry's arse, their bodies connected from knee to head. 

"Oh, fuck," Harry gasped, sure he was going to come the next time Snape ground his cock against him. 

Snape chuckled, the sound like the very definition of sin itself, and then he did something Harry would never forget no matter what else happened between them. 

Severus Snape dropped to his knees in front of Harry. 

His fingers held the edge of Harry's robes and he looked up, a momentary flash of some emotion flitting across his face, before he gathered the robes and pushed them up to Harry's waist. Harry's cock throbbed just from the look Snape was giving him. Like he wanted to swallow him down...

And that's just what he did. Snape leaned forward and took Harry's entire length into his mouth. Harry thrust his hips; he couldn't have controlled them if he tried. Snape's black hair swung across his cheeks as he moved forward and back, clearly trying to make Harry come rather than draw out his pleasure.

Harry was no match for Snape's assault and he dug his fingers into Snape's hair as he cried out, his thighs shaking as he came hard down Snape's throat.

His head fell back against the tree and he was panting as if he'd run a mile. He didn't notice Snape had stood back up until he pressed his mouth to Harry's again, his kiss rough and now tasting of Harry's come. Just the idea—so erotic and dirty—made Harry shiver.

When Snape broke the kiss, he grabbed Harry's hips and murmured, "Turn around."

Snape's going to fuck me, Harry thought, his dream finally coming true in the wildest of ways. He really hadn't pictured being taken against a tree, but somehow it didn't surprise him that their "romance" wouldn't be very romantic at all. Hard and rough and likely to leave splinters was more their style.

Harry spun and pressed his palms to the bark. He looked over his shoulder and watched as Snape lifted his robes up, baring his arse. Snape pressed a hand to Harry's back, forcing him to cant his hips up and spread his legs wider.

Snape's finger trailed up his balls to his arsehole and a new wave of shivers wracked his body, his nipples going tight and hard at the sensation.

What Harry didn't expect was to see Snape squat down behind him and lean forward.

"Oh, God!" Harry gasped, turning back toward the tree as Snape started licking his hole. Harry'd never felt anything like it and, when the tip of Snape's tongue pressed inside him, he shoved his hips back, desperate for more. 

Snape laved and licked and probed the tender flesh until Harry's cock was hard and aching all over again. Harry held his breath when Snape pressed a finger inside his spit-slick entrance.

"Relax, Harry," Snape said, not unkindly, and Harry nodded and tried to breathe as he felt a second finger join the first, stretching and loosening him. 

For Snape's cock. 

Harry moaned. Maybe he'd never stopped moaning. 

His heart pounded in his chest, the anticipation dizzying, and when Snape removed his fingers and Harry felt the blunt head pressing against his hole, he bit his forearm to keep from crying out as Snape _pushed_.

It hurt a bit—Snape's cock felt huge, nearly taking Harry's breath away—but it also was the most glorious thing in the world. 

Snape was fucking him, making slow rolls of his hips as he inched his way inside. When Harry felt Snape's groin pressed against him, knowing his was fully seated, he squeezed around him and was thrilled when he elicited a groan.

"Cheeky brat," Snape said, the words clearly tinged with affection. He reached around and took Harry's cock into his hand, stroking long and hard along with his thrusts.

Harry could feel magic swirling around them, from the earth, from the tree, from the wizards chanting by the bonfire. His tattoo was vibrating, practically singing.

Snape was silent, save the sound of his breath with each exhalation. The pace of his thrusts slowly increased, coming harder and faster, until he was slamming into Harry, his hips pistoning rhythmically like a machine. 

"Oh, God, _fuck_ ," Harry said, fingers trying to grip the bark of the tree as his body tensed all over, his orgasm more intense than the last.

Snape growled behind him, his cock pulsing inside of Harry. 

Harry cried out—his tattoo felt like it was on fire—and then his legs gave out and only Snape's arms around him kept him from collapsing to the ground. Instead, Snape lowered them both, putting his back to the tree and pulling Harry to him. He pressed a kiss to Harry's sweaty temple and Harry closed his eyes, lost in thought.

"That was..." Harry started to say but didn't quite know how to finish. Harry hadn't expected such a comforting gesture after the roughness of their coupling. Somehow, as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, he had expected Snape to drop him and run, not sit with his arms around him a word away from whispering sweet nothings. Harry nearly snorted. There would be no sweet nothings from Snape. Not ever. 

"Quite." 

That was more like Snape. A man of few words.

"As charming as this little post-coital _clinch_ is, Potter, you are crushing me."

Except those kinds of words. Harry did snort this time.

"Sorry," he said, standing. He let his robes drop to cover himself. No longer his best robes, certainly, covered as they were with sweat, spunk, and tree sap. 

He reached out a hand to help Snape up and felt the familiar bolt of electricity.

"Did you feel that?" he asked. Once upon a time he'd been afraid of Snape, but between his previous lust and the current sight of a dishevelled and utterly debauched Snape, he just couldn't be arsed anymore. The man had _licked_ Harry's arse.

Merlin, had he ever. Harry shivered.

Snape narrowed his eyes, then closed them, even as he held Harry's hand in his. Harry could feel magic travelling up and down his arm, seeming to pass through to Snape and come back again.

Harry watched as Snape's face relaxed. He looked almost peaceful, as if whatever was happening was soothing him.

Then he opened his eyes and Harry swallowed. Apparently, Professor Snape was still in there, after all.

"Do not tell me you have a magical tattoo."

"All right, I won't," Harry said, free hand rubbing the spot on his arm where the tattoo was still humming. 

"Let me guess, it's a quaternary Celtic knot, associated with the four elements but also with the four Celtic fire festivals of Samhain, Beltane, Imbolc, and Lughnasadh." 

Harry blinked. "It is?"

Snape dropped Harry's hand and pinched the bridge of his nose, heaving a sigh. "Nothing is ever simple with you, is it, Potter?"

"You called me Harry before." Harry pouted.

"And I shall again, as we are now bound to repeat this encounter at each of the other festivals."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "We get to do this again?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Have sex?"

"Get to?" Snape repeated. "We _have_ to." He sounded resigned.

"So, you don't want to, then?" Harry asked, feeling a bit put out. He'd rather enjoyed himself, thank you very much, and was none too pleased that Snape sounded as if he would be suffering him were they to have sex again. "And why do we have to?"

"Of course, I want to, you imbecile," Snape snapped, then scowled. "We have to because..." He paused and looked uncomfortable. 

"Because?" Harry prodded.

Snape reached for the sleeve of his robes and Harry was curious whether he planned to show him what was left of the Dark Mark. He wondered whether it was still visible at all, like an old silvery scar, but Snape tugged the sleeve all the way up past his elbow to his upper arm and Harry gasped.

"It's the same! We have the same tattoo!" Harry reached out but then stopped. "May I?"

Snape nodded and Harry pressed his palm to the tattoo. Instantly, his body was overwhelmed with power, joy, lust... _magic_.

"Wow," he said, breathless, when he tore his hand away. Harry remembered something then. "Did you get the tattoo from Charlie Weasley by chance?"

"Yes." Snape looked at his arm. "His work is extraordinary. Draco recommended him to me when I mentioned I planned to acquire a new tattoo. One that has far more pleasant associations than my last."

They stood there for a few moments and, when the silence was starting to get awkward, Harry blurted out, "Look, I don't know when the next festival is, but I really don't want to wait that long to see you again."

Snape looked taken aback but also, if Harry knew him—and he was beginning to think he did—secretly pleased. 

He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "What do you have in mind, Potter?" 

Harry grinned and stepped forward, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Snape's ear. 

"That you should come back to mine and that you should call me Harry."

"Very well." Snape's lips twitched like he was suppressing a smile. Harry hoped he'd be able to tease one out of him before the night was through. "Lead the way, _Harry_."

[ ]()

**Author's Note:**

> I found information about the Quaternary Celtic knot [here](http://www.whats-your-sign.com/quaternary-celtic-knot-meaning.html) and I imagined Severus and Harry at [Thornborough Henges](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thornborough_Henges) which is known for its [Beltane Festival](http://www.celebratebeltane.co.uk/).


End file.
